LOUDER
by Vezulow
Summary: You've read how things got LOUD between the members of R5, and now you get the chance to read how things get/got LOUDER with the cast of R5. With the work and stress of filming a tv show, life, and releasing and recording albums and tour, everyone needs a little time to themselves, and Ross is going to get that and a chance to get LOUDER with his costars. 4-Shot. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**There are just so many people that enjoy my written works, and I couldn't be any more thankful for them. There are some that have read everything that I have posted on both sites, and I am so very thankful for them. I am thankful for everyone that reads any of my works. I know that you don't have to read them, and I really do appreciate you taking the time to read them and writing me a review. **

**So, with so many requests for the second installment, I couldn't help but put it out. Its actually been done for quite so time, and I just couldn't hold it anymore. I can't keep anything from you guys. Oh, and just so you know that this is a somewhat continuation of LOUD. I haven't been specific with time passes and drop and whatnot, but there will be references made from LOUD, so to get to them, you will have to read LOUD. **

**Anyways, here is the second installment, the sequel, second set or whatever you want to call of it of LOUD. Get ready because things are about to get LOUDER. **

* * *

**LOUDER 1**

* * *

Ross loved his dressing room. It was for the fact that his mom, Stormie designed it just for him. Inside of his dressing room was where everything happened, and when I say everything I mean everything. Anytime anyone new to the studio or set came around, they were immediately taken to the Ross's dressing room. There was always a party going on, and they knew that he was the one to entertain. They knew inside of Ross's dressing room, they would always have fun whether it was running lines from the script of just hanging out. No matter what day of the week or time it was, Ross's dressing was where the party was.

Ross sighed when he felt his back and body connect with the green couch that lined the wall of his dressing room. He needed a break, and by break I mean a long break. Ross had never worked so hard in his life. He knew that they had deadlines, but he never expected to cram four episodes into two days of filming. That was just too much. Too much to learn and memorize, and too much time. Ross just wanted to pass out from the lack of sleep he had gotten, but he knew that he had to finish. They were filming for his show, Disney's top show, but he did know that he didn't have to be back on set for another two hours, and he couldn't be more thankful.

Ross could feel his head sliding down the side of his couch, when he heard the door to his dressing room opened. He really wanted to just throw something at the person that was interrupting from his much deserved sleep, but when he realized who it was, he instantly let the thought of throwing something out his mind. The very person walking into the room was the exact person he had been wanting to get with for forever. When Ross let his eyes look up, he couldn't help but smile at his ginger haired co-star. Ross could feel his heart fluttering, and he could feel his cock move slightly inside his pants. He wanted Calum, and he had to have him.

That's right, Ross Lynch was into guys. He didn't know if he was gay or bi, but he did know that ever sense he slept with his band mates, he had been attracted to every hot guy he was in daily contact with. He didn't know if Calum knew, and quite frankly, he didn't care. He wanted Calum, and he was hoping that today would be his day. If he didn't have Calum, he felt that his cock would explode. Calum was what and who he wanted, and he wasn't going to stop until he got him.

Calum didn't know if Ross wanted to be bothered or not, but he needed help. He had a problem, and he knew that the only way to solve it was by making Ross help him. Calum was prepared to force Ross to his knees and slob over his cock, because, his problem was the growing bulge inside of his pants. He didn't know where it came from, but he knew that he couldn't leave until he got rid of it, and jacking off didn't work. Calum looked down at Ross on the couch, and he couldn't help but notice the way Ross jumped at the sight of him. Calum just smiled before stepping into the room and closing the door. There was no way Ross was getting out of it. He had to solve his problem, and Ross was the only one that would be able to do it.

When Calum felt his body standing in the center of the room, he let a smile roll across his lips. Ross was no sitting completely upright with his back against the couch, waiting for Calum to talk. He didn't know what the older man wanted, but he knew that it had better be something good. Ross hadn't gotten up for nothing. Ross continued to look towards Calum, and when he looked into Calum's brown eyes, he couldn't help but make out the lust he saw. At that point, Ross let his eyes move down Calum's body, and when he noticed the constant growing bulge inside of Calum's pants, he knew why he was here. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was going to get his wish. He was going to get Calum.

Calum looked down towards Ross, and he couldn't help but feel his cock throb. He wanted Ross, and he wanted him bad. Just the way he looked was enough to set his body into the erotic state it was in. Calum let his hand move to the crotch, and he gripped it hard, letting out a low sigh. He needed the pressure. When he released his cock, he looked towards Ross, and he let the words sputter past his lips. He didn't care who was around, and he didn't care if Ross wanted it or not. It was going to happen, and he had to make sure Ross knew just what.

"Ross, I've wanted you for so long, and I can't wait anymore," Calum said.

Ross looked him in the eyes, and he couldn't help but feel his cock jump. He had no idea that Calum wanted him. Everything that he had heard was news to him, and he couldn't help but smile at the fact that he and Calum were finally going to break past that stage of just friends. Ross let his hand move to the blonde hair that was falling into his face, and when he pulled it up, and let his hand slip into the air, and he couldn't help but to fan Calum closer. He wanted it just as bad as Calum was going to give it to him, and he wanted to let him know. Ross closed his eyes, and moaned out a reply.

"Come and get me, big boy"

Calum could feel his entire body heat up. Just the way Ross called him big boy. Calum quickly gripped his cock through his pants, and he moved his body forward. This had to happen, and it was going to. When Calum was steps away from the couch, Ross let his hand fall out, and he let it rub against the hard cock that was behind the denim of Calum's jeans. Ross could feel the hardness and the length of the cock, and he couldn't help but moan at the thought of how big his co-star was. He had never know Calum was so big.

Ross continued to move his hand over Calum's crotch as he stood up from the couch. If he was going to do this, he had to be enjoying every bit of it. When Ross's feet touched the floor, he stepped forward, and he instantly captured Calum's lips onto his. Ross could feel the spark of the kiss, and he couldn't help but moan. His cock was rapidly growing, and things were getting hotter by the seconds. When Ross's pulled his lips away from Calum's, Calum instantly combatted by wrapping his hands around Ross's neck and pulling him back and running his tongue across Ross's mouth. Ross quickly opened his mouth, and he didn't have a choice but to let Calum inside of his mouth, and to say he wasn't enjoying it would be a lie.

When Calum was inside of Ross's mouth, he couldn't help but moan out at the warmness of everything inside. Calum needed what was happening, and he was glad that it was happening. Calum let his tongue map out everything inside, and he could feel Ross's cock pressing into his. He knew Ross wasn't as big as him, but he knew that the seventeen year old was packing. Just from feeling it pressed against his, Calum could tell that Ross was at least six inches. Calum closed his eyes, and he let his tongue fall from Ross's mouth before letting his hands move to Ross's ass, and he couldn't help but grip the cheeks tightly. Calum let his finger run down the cloth covered crack before he pulled his hands forward. When he had both arms in front of him, he let his head lean down to Ross's ear, and he whispered into it, feeling his cock throb at what he said.

"Ross, get on your hands and knees, and suck my cock."

Ross couldn't help but moan at the tone Calum used. It was so strong and dominating and a side of Calum Ross had never seen. Ross looked Calum in the eyes, and he smiled before he lowered his body to the ground. He let his hand rub Calum's bulging cock before both of them made their way to the belt buckle and zipper of the pants. In seconds, Calum's belt was across the floor, and his zipper was down. Ross let his hand fall into the opening in Calum's boxers, and he quickly fished out a rather large, seven inch, cut cock. Ross looked at the cock, and he could feel his mouth water. It was perfect, and he couldn't wait to taste it.

The seventeen year old let his head lower to the head, and he let his tongue roll against the soft skin, and he could feel Calum buck against him. He knew Calum was enjoying it, and he couldn't be happier. Ross pulled from the head before letting his tongue slide from tip to base, tracing the throbbing vein that lined the side of the cock, using his tongue to swirl around each inch he moved down. When he reached the end, he quickly kissed his way back to the head and took the entire length into his mouth. Calum was in so much pleasure. It was better than he ever imagined, and he couldn't stop the moans that fell from his mouth. He closed his eyes, and he just let Ross do his work.

With the seven inch cock inside his mouth, Ross could do nothing but bob. He closed his mouth around the thick shaft, and he let his head move up and down, coating Calum's cock in a thick layer of his saliva. He continued to move up and down on the cock, until he felt Calum's hands in his blonde hair. Ross stopped his movement, and he opened his mouth a little wider, and he started moaning softly when he felt Calum's hips bucking inside of his mouth. He couldn't stop the pleasure he felt. Ross closed his eyes, and he let Calum face fuck him, feeling his hard six inch cock pressing against the insides of his pants.

Calum was so close to letting his cum run down Ross's throat, but he knew that hadn't gotten to the fun part. With every drop of will power inside of his body, Calum opened his eyes, and pulled his cock from Ross's mouth. He looked the boy in the face, and as if Ross could read minds, he knew what Calum wanted. Ross stood up from the floor, and he quickly stripped to nothing by his underwear. He wanted Calum to have to work at least a little. Ross walked towards the couch, and he let his ass lift into the air, begging for Calum to come and breed it.

Calum could feel his cock throb at the site of Ross. He walked to the couch, and he quickly let his hand grip both ass cheeks. They were just perfect for him. Calum let one hand fall from a cheek, and he proceeded to slap his cock against the cheek. Ross could do nothing but moan. He was in so much pleasure from everything that had happened, and he needed Calum inside of him. He couldn't take the teasing and waiting anymore. He had to feel his older and bigger co-star slamming in and out of his tight hole. Ross suppressed the moan that was in his throat just long enough to let Calum know what he wanted.

"Fuck me, you fucking stud, breed me NOW!"

Calum couldn't help but smile at Ross begging for his cock. He felt it throb, and he knew what he needed to do. He let his hands move to the waistband of Ross's underwear, and he quickly pulled them down, revealing Ross's tight ass. Calum let his finger slip into the hole, and he couldn't help but to let it move inside of Ross. He could hear Ross's moans, and he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his finger away from the hole before gripping his cock and aiming for his opening. Calum pushed forward, and within seconds he was feeling the greatest feeling he had every felt.

Calum wasted no time in moving his hips back and forth, letting Ross get the full experience. Calum let his hands fall to Ross's hips, and he plowed back and forth. Nothing was going to stop what he was doing. He was too close to his orgasm. Calum let his hand fall around Ross's body to his throbbing cock, and he let his hand move up and down the shaft. He could tell Ross was close, and he knew he was close, so he pulled out before thrusting in, and when Ross clenched his ass against his cock, he couldn't help but let his orgasm watch over him. He pulled his thumb over Ross's cock, and he was right behind Calum in the orgasm game. Both boys closed their eyes, and they rode out their orgasms. They rode them out for as long as they could until the door opened. Both boys turned their heads, and they couldn't help but feel embarrassed. They had been caught having sex, and there was nothing either of them could do.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOUDER-2**

* * *

Noah watched in bewilderment as Calum pulled out of Ross. He never knew that any of his costars rolled that way, and even if they did, he thought Ross and Calum would be the last ones to be gay, but then again, from the way they acted on set, he could see where it came from. Noah let his eyes fall to Ross's naked body as he looked at the hardened cock that was flopping across the couch. Calum had pulled from him, but he was still hard, and having a front row seat only caused Noah to get hard. Watching the two go at it, caused him to weigh his options, and he wasn't going to turn down a chance to fuck or be fucked by Ross Lynch. Noah walked into the room, and he quickly closed and locked the door. The three of them were going to have some fun, and neither of them was going anywhere.

Calum and Ross were both scared. They had been caught going at it, and they really didn't want their secret to get out. It was the first time, yes, but from both of their minds, they knew it wouldn't be the last. Ross let his eyes turn to Calum, and he could see the scariness inside of his body. Calum knew that if Noah said something, he could end up going to jail for rape or something worse, and he really didn't want to go, and he really needed a job. Calum let his eyes turn towards Noah, and he was about to fall to his knees and plea, but when he saw the hard cock beneath the fabric of Noah's jean's, he knew that they were good. He turned his head towards Ross, and he smiled, letting his eyes move back and forth from Ross. Ross quickly caught on, and when he saw Noah's erection, he couldn't help but feel his cock throb.

Noah came a little closer to the two, and he let his mouth open. He knew that he had dirt on them now, and he wasn't leaving until he got what he wanted. He wanted a nice and wet blowjob, and he wanted to fuck Ross, while Calum was fucking him. He looked at the two in the room, and he quickly asserted his dominance. He was in charge, and they were now listening to him. He opened his mouth, and he let one sentence fall from his mouth.

"I'm in charge now, bitches."

Both Calum and Ross moaned from the dominance in his voice. They could tell that he wanted to have fun, and they weren't going to deny him. They looked at each other, before both turning to Noah and nodding. They knew that Noah could back out at any moment, and he would have dirt on them. They looked at his body, and they couldn't help but smile. They didn't know what he had planned for them, but they honestly couldn't wait for it to begin. Ross needed to have his orgasm, and Calum wanted something else to fuck. The three of them looked at each other for quite some time before Calum made the first move.

Calum stepped forward, and he pulled Noah's body closer to his. He could smell the strawberry hair wash he used, and it caused his cock to throb. He quickly let his lips fall to Noah's and he pressed them closely together, letting his tongue probe inside. Calum let his tongue move around each and every inch of Noah's mouth, and he couldn't help but moan at its warmth. It was so much better than Ross's but he would keep that a secret. Noah, with his mouth stuck to Calum's, let his hands fall behind him, and he gripped his naked ass, getting a long moan from Calum. He gripped the ass a little harder before letting go. He raised his hand, and he quickly slapped the bareness as hard as he could, getting a sexy yelp.

Noah felt his cock throb from the yelp, and he couldn't take it anymore. His cock was begging for attention, and it was going to get what it wanted. Noah pulled his mouth away from Calum, and he let his hand come to Calum's neck. He gripped it hard, and he pulled Calum's mouth to his crotch. He looked down at the older man, and he let one sentence fall out of his mouth.

"You know what to do."

Hearing that caused Calum's cock to throb. He lowered his head, and perked his ass up into the air, and he began his work. He brought his hands to Noah's belt buckle, and he quickly undid it before pulling the belt from every loop. He then brought his hands to Noah's button and zipper. He wasted no time in unbuttoning the pants, and pulling down the zipper. When all of that was done, Calum let his hands move to the waistband of Noah's dark jeans, and he quickly pulled them down. There was nothing left to look at but Noah's hard and throbbing cock. Calum quickly let his mouth fall to the cloth covered erection, and he let his mouth wrap around it. He could feel it throbbing in his mouth, and it was only causing him to continue. He let his hand move to the waistband of Noah's boxer briefs, and in seconds, he had hold of the throbbing six and half inch cock.

Noah moaned when he felt Calum's mouth wrap around his length. He had never experienced a blowjob, and now he could see why everyone wanted one. He closed his eyes, and he let Calum do his work. He was doing a perfect job, and he didn't want it to stop for anything. Calum let his tongue move down the length of the cock, and he couldn't help but take in Noah's developed body. He licked his way down to Noah's black pubs, and he kissed his way back up. Once he was back at the head, he let his tongue roll around the head, and Noah could do nothing but moan. Calum closed his eyes, and he let his mouth fall onto the cock, and he wasted no time in bobbing up and down the six and half inch cock.

Sitting on the couch Ross couldn't do anything but moan. His cock was throbbing from the sight in from of him. He had to get his rocks off too, and he wanted to have fun. He stood from the couch, and he walked towards Calum's bare ass. He looked down at the pink hole, and he couldn't help but let his finger move towards it. Ross let his finger slide inside the hole, and he could feel Calum's body rock backwards. Ross moaned, and he felt his cock throb. He pulled the first finger out, and he quickly forced two more into the tight heat. He bucked the finger back and forth inside the hole, and he could feel Calum's body jumping with excitement. When Ross thought Calum was prepared enough, he pulled his fingers from Calum's ass, and he lined his throbbing cock up with the tight heat. He closed his eyes, and he pushed forward, letting his cock enter the heat.

Calum was in so much pleasure. He could feel Ross plowing him, and he couldn't help but thrust his hips back into Ross's cock. He wanted to be fucked. He wanted Ross to breed him, and he wanted to continue sucking Noah's cock. He opened his eyes, and he let it fall from his mouth before moaning out loudly.

"Holy fuck, fuck me Ross."

Noah looked down at Calum, and he let his cock slap across his face. Calum quickly took the cock back into his mouth. Noah let his hand fall to the back of Calum's head, and he pushed it forward. He let his fingers move across the dark hair of the man, and he felt his hips bucking up and down. He closed his eyes, and he let his dick fuck Calum's mouth. He could feel the spit mixing with his precum, and it was coating his dick well for what was going to happen. Ross pushed his cock deeper inside of Calum's body, and he could feel him buck. He was doing everything right, and nothing was going to stop him. He closed his eyes, and he fucked Calum's hole. Next to Rydel it was the best thing he'd been inside.

Calum knew that Ross was close. He could tell by the way he was breathing that he was close. Calum let his throat accept Noah's cock, but he clenched his ass, creating a new tightness for Ross. Ross moaned when he felt his cock slide into the tighter heat. Now it was no question that Calum was better. Ross closed his eyes, and pushed forward. He was so close, and he could feel his orgasm being pushed out of his cock. He forced his hips upward, and he couldn't help but let his orgasm burst inside of Calum's ass. Shot after shot of cum poured from Ross's cock. When he pulled out of Calum, there was nothing but cum spilling on his ass and down his leg. Ross took a step back, and he couldn't help but smile at his mess. It was beautiful.

Noah pulled his cock away from Calum when he felt his orgasm approaching. He wanted to save his cum for Ross's ass. He looked down towards Calum, and he addressed him to stand up. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips before gripped in Calum's cock. He got a good feel of the seven incher, and he knew he wanted each and every inch inside of him. He stepped a little closer, and he whispered into Calum's ear.

"I want you to fuck me, with your big dick."

Calum couldn't help but moan. Two asses in one day. He felt his cock throb at the thought of it. It was amazing being inside the tightness. Calum let is head nod at Noah, and he stood up. He could feel the cum leaking out of his ass hole, and he couldn't help but smile. Today had been the best day of his life, and it was only getting better.

Noah walked away from Calum and got closer to Ross. He pulled the teenager to his body, and he wasted no time in plowing his cock inside the tight heat. With Calum's spit and his precum, it slid right into place. Ross closed his eyes and moaned when he felt the cock slide inside of him. He was more than prepared for it, and it was causing him so much pleasure. He closed his eyes, and he bucked backwards. He was going to enjoy this fuck. Calum, standing at his position, let his legs carry him closer to Noah's body. He stepped closer, and in seconds his cock was buried deep inside of Noah. All three of them were in so much pleasure. They were breeding each other, and it was enough to make them all want to cum.

Calum pulled his cock and thrust into Noah, striking his prostate, receiving moans in the process. Noah closed his eyes, and he continued to move his hips back and forth, letting his cock slide in and out of Ross's ass. Noah closed his eyes, and when he felt Ross's ass tighten, he let go of his orgasm. He shot his load right into Ross's ass, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. Feeling Noah's ass tighten from orgasm, Calum felt his cock sliding into a tighter heat. He closed his eyes, and let his hips buck wild for a while until he felt his orgasm. He closed his eyes, and let loose. There was so much cum coming from the two boys, that it made a rather large puddle on Ross's carpet.

When Noah and Calum pulled out, there wasn't much left to do. Ross found the couch, Noah found a chair, and Calum found the floor. They were tired, and there was nothing left to do but sleep. They all closed their eyes, and in seconds they were out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the onlyjacobjohnson for editing this for me!**

* * *

**LOUDER -3**

* * *

Ross sighed as he felt his body ease off the couch in the Lynch home. It had been two weeks since his encounter with Noah and Calum, and he couldn't keep it off his mind. He tried his best to think about anything else, but every time he stepped into his dressing room it popped into his head. Ross stood in his living room before making his way into the kitchen. He knew that's where his family, and he wanted to be around someone. Ross stepped into the kitchen, and he couldn't help but think about what he did with his older siblings. He loved being close to them, but he loved his cast mates more. It might have been the fact that they weren't related and he didn't have the thought of incest at the back of his head, but he defiantly knew it was better with his cast mates. He looked towards Rocky, Riker, and Rydel, and he couldn't help but smile. He knew what they were thinking, and as much as he wanted to give it another round, he wasn't a repeat offender. Ross took a seat at the counter, and he turned towards the tv that was placed in the center of the wall. He needed something to keep his mind busy, and that something just happened to be a college football game.

Laura smiled as she stepped out of her house. The sun was shining, and the sun was rising into the morning air. Laura loved seeing sights like those. She turned her body, and she caught a full glimpse of the ocean that laid beside her house. She loved living in LA. Everything was simply amazing. The scenery, the love, and even the sex. Laura walked down her porch, and she stepped onto the yellow brownish sand. She felt it under her toes, and she couldn't help but smile. She took a few more steps, and her feet slid into her sandals. Living on the beach was something she was use to. She strapped the leather to her feet, and she began to make her way to her car. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she was going to enjoy the scenery. She opened her door, took a seat in her car, and she started the engine. She backed out of her parking spot, and twisted the car before she sped away into the morning light of LA. She was going to enjoy herself or at least until she got bored or hungry.

It turned out that Laura got hungry first. She pulled into a parking spot at her favorite café, and she smiled. She stopped the car and stepped out of it. She was starving. After about four hours of driving around, she felt the need to refuel her body. She walked up the concrete pavement into the café, and she could smell the fresh burgers from the grill. Although, she didn't come for a burger, she couldn't say that the aroma wasn't exciting. Laura took a seat at one of the booths, and she was quickly joined by one of the waitresses. She just about knew all of them, and she couldn't help but smile when her co star Raini turned and asked her what she wanted to order. Laura couldn't help but smile a little. She knew the older Latino needed something to keep her busy, but to Laura, being a waitress was a little too much. Laura opened the menu and looked over the cuisine. In about a minute, Laura's menu was down and she had placed her order. She watched Raini run to the back before she pulled her phone out. She had order for her and Ross, the only wrong was that Ross wasn't with her.

Ross sighed as he picked up his buzzing phone. He wasn't in the mood for anything, but when he read the text message Laura sent him, he couldn't help but feel his stomach growl. Even after two bowls of cereal, three pop tarts, and a plate full of pancakes, Ross felt his stomach growl. He was a big boy, and it took a lot to fill him up. Ross ran to his room, grabbed his keys, and he was out the door. Of course, he wanted to eat with Laura. He was starving, and it had been a few weeks since he last saw her. Even though they were on the same show together, they didn't always see each other. Ross walked down the stairs, and stepped into the living room before walking out of the door. He pushed the button to his car, and his doors opened. He took a seat in his car, and he started it. He wanted lunch, and he was going to rush to get it. In no time, he had his door closed, his seatbelt strapped across his chest, and he was off. There wasn't much he could do but drive with the occasional growl from his stomach.

On the way Ross, couldn't help but imagine what it would be like with Laura. He had done it with his own sister, and he now he was thinking about it with Laura. The two of them had been best friends since the beginning of Austin & Ally, and he knew that she was a virgin. Ross couldn't help but fell his cock jump at the thought of being Laura's first. Ross wiped the thoughts from his head, but his cock was saying something else. If he went by his cock, he wanted to fuck Laura. He wanted to pound her pussy until it fell off. Ross sighed as he felt his erection thrusting against his leg. He had to get it to go away. He couldn't walk into a café with a boner. He was Ross Lynch, and the paparazzi was bound to be everywhere. He didn't need Disney calling him and telling him something. He parked his car in a spot at the café, and he willed his erection away. He didn't care what he had to think about, but he thought it. Before he stepped from his car, his erection was gone, and he couldn't do anything but smile.

Ross felt his feet connect with the asphalt, and he walked towards the building. He opened the door, and smiled when he saw Laura. He walked towards her, and he quickly took a seat in the booth. When Laura turned her head towards him, she felt a surge come over her body. She didn't know what it was, but she was being drawn to Ross's sexiness. Laura smiled towards him before gesturing to the food that Raini was bringing them. When Raini placed the food on the table they both looked towards her and smiled before they both let out a muffled Thank you. Raini nodded before walking back into the kitchen. She had a job to do, and she couldn't watch the two of them. As soon as Raini was gone, Ross picked up his burger and dug in. He saw the fries and the shake that sat beside the plate, but that was the last thing on his mind. Ross opened his mouth, and he took the burger down in about three bites. He was starving, and he needed food.

When Ross was done with his burger, he turned his head and looked towards Laura. She had finished her salad, and now she was licking ice cream away from her spoon. Ross watched intensely as he tongue swiveled across the metal. He had seen several people eat ice cream but never like that. He felt himself getting aroused from the sight, and he felt his cock beginning to harden. He let one of his hands fall from the table to his aching cock, and he couldn't help but let out a slow sigh. He could see the way Laura looked at him, and it got him nervous. He didn't want to make a scene, and he didn't want anyone to see his boner. He looked towards Laura, and he knew that she saw it. He was scared from what he thought she would say, but that changed when he felt Laura's hand on his leg. He knew what her hands were trying to get, and when he leaned forward, he couldn't help but moan. He felt Laura's fingers dancing against the length of his cock, and it was sending shivers throughout his body. Ross couldn't take it anymore. He looked towards Laura, and he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"I want you so bad." Laura smiled at Ross with a wicked face. She wanted him too. She didn't know what it was, but she was ready to give up her virginity to her hot and hunky costar. She closed her hand around his cock, and she felt it throb before she let words spill past her lips. "How about we go back to my house?"

Ross looked towards her and smiled and nodded. He was ready. To him they could have did in their cars. He truly thought he wasn't going to make it to Laura's house. At that point, Ross didn't care if the world saw his boner. He stood from the table, letting a few bills slip from his pocket before he walked out of the café with Laura behind him. He stepped onto the concrete again, and he ran to his car. He needed to keep his erection for as long as he could. Ross and Laura didn't wait long before jumping into their cars and driving to Laura's house as fast as they could, Ross didn't want to lose this chance. Once they had pulled up at Laura's the pair jumped out of their cars and ran through the house to Laura's room with Ross shutting the door behind them as he grabbed onto Laura. Ross pushed Laura against the door of her bedroom and pushed his lips against her as Austin allowed his lounge to slide across the bottom of her lips as deepened the kiss. Laura opened her mouth to accommodate Ross's probing tongue as she moved her hand down Ross's leg and rubbing against it as she felt him pressing his hardness against her. Laura nearly had to moan as Ross thrusted his ups up a little to cause some friction as their bodies pressed together before pulled back from the kiss and led her to her bed with Ross picking Laura up and dropping her onto the bed with him on top of her.

Ross let his mouth travel to his neck as he begun to suck on the skin of his co-star as he wasted no time in marking Laura as his property, but he wanted more, he wanted to pound Laura into her mattress until she would be feeling his cock for weeks, and he was going to do just that. Ross went back to kissing her lips as his hands traveled to the hem of her shirt with Ross quickly lifting it all over the girl's head leaving her in a black bra with Ross feeling his cock pulsing from the beauty of Laura's breasts. Ross reached around and undid her bra before throwing it onto the floor before leaning down and running his tongue over her right nipple before taking it into his mouth and lightly sucking on as Laura's moans filled her bedroom with the blonde singer and actor moving over to the left nipple and repeating his motions on it. After sucking on the left tit for a while Ross licked down until he reached Laura's bottoms and slowly slipped them off to reveal Laura's black panties with Ross leaning down and enjoying the small of Laura as he kissed her panties much to the pleasure of Laura.

"OH ROSS!" moaned out Laura loudly as Ross continued to kiss her panties covered pussy.

Ross leaned up and smirked to her before using his thumbs to pull down Laura's panties to reveal his co-star with Ross grinning at it, most guys would eat her out but he couldn't wait, he wanted in Laura now and moved up the bed and gave Laura a passionate needy kiss. Ross broke the kiss after a bit before climbing off of the bed and grabbing onto his wallet and pulling out a condom before throwing it to Laura who removed the condom and placed it into her mouth as Ross moved his cock to her mouth and moaned as Laura used her lips to roll the condom onto his cock, before moving down and lining his cock up with her pussy.

"Are you ready?" asked Ross as he pushed his condom covered cock against his co-stars pussy.

"JUST FUCK ME ALREADY ROSS" moaned out Laura, wishing Ross would just get on with it, with Laura letting out a moan as he pushed his cock into his co-star, with Ross leaning down and passionately kissing Laura as he began to slowly move in and out of Laura.

Ross moaned loudly as he broke the kiss and concentrated on thrusting in and out of Laura as he tried to find her g-spot, knowing from the time he fucked his sister that girls went wild when it was pounded against. A grin grew on Ross's face as Laura let out a wild moan as he finally found and thrusted against her g-spot and with his thrusts getting faster and a little rougher into his co-star. As he continued to move in and out of Laura, Ross down and re-took Laura's left tit into his mouth and resumed sucking on it as Laura grabbed onto his bed as the pleasure of having Ross on her tit and inside of her begun to get too much and started having her orgasm. Ross let out a groan of pleasure as he felt his co-stars juices flowing onto his cock as he stopped sucking on Laura's tits for the second time that night, before pulling Laura into a another kiss as he continued to ram his cock in and out of her, as he reached his edge and was ready to release inside of her.

"Oh Laura! I need to" moaned out Ross as he broke the kiss with his co-star and thrusted in and out of Laura as hard as he could as he felt his orgasm rising and thrusted deeper into Laura and begun shooting his load quickly filling his condom.

Once he had finished, Ross pulled his cock out of his co-star and rolled of the condom and dropping it onto Laura's tits as he rolled onto his back with a smirk on his face as he thought back at who he had fucked recently before allowing his mind to focus on who his Austin & Ally co-stars and which he was going to fuck next.


End file.
